Pony Finally Broke
by Mrlimon
Summary: After a horrifying and traumatic experience witnessed by Soda, Pony finally reaches his limit and breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here it is. Hope you enjoy :D**

Pony was walking down the school after track and had met up with Soda when he went to go buy more cigarettes. They had been walking together to get back home when they met up with Socs.

"Oooohhh lookie here Jake." A brunette Greaser said.

"What is it? Greasers?"

"Yup. I think we just found ourselves some fun."

There seemed to be about 4 of them, but Pony wasn't sure if there was more in the mustang behind them. Soda mumbled a little loudly, "Stupid socs."

The one Identified as Jake circled around them "Touchy Touchy. We just wanted to have some fun with you and your friend here."

Soda spat. "Touching my baby brother will get you nothing but a death wish."

"Oohh. Tough guy. Get them."

One of the Socs lunged at Soda and he prepared to fight, but apparently there was more in the mustang as he got jumped from both sides. They had both Soda and Pony down flat in less than 10 seconds. The brunette lunged at Pony and he feared he would kill him, but he did something a little different. He kissed him on the lips forcing his tongue in his mouth. Pony struggled but he was being held down buy 2 Socs. He shook his head around to try and shake the brunette off, until another Soc came down with a gun right to his head. This made him stop straggling.

Pony was shivering.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM. I"LL KILL YA WITH MY OWN HANDS I SWEAR!" One of the Socs used their dagger and drew a deep cut in his thigh. This shut him up. "Hmph. Now where were we mr. Baby Brother?" Pony tried to hide his fear but he was trembling and the brunette could see it in his eyes. This made the brunette grin. "Hmm. I don't think i've seen many as sexy as you are. This'll be enjoyable." The brunette kissed him again, while also pulling down both pony's pants and boxers, as well as his own. Pony looked at soda. He felt so dirty. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't the tears said it all.  
"Please. Please don't do this. He's only 14. Please stop take me instead Please just leave him alone." Soda was crying as well.

"I can't. You're just not as sexy as your baby brother over here.

The brunette slammed into Pony. Pony yelped in pain and agony as tears shot out of his eyes.

"P-pp-Pony…." How could this happen? How could someone just sit there and rape an innocent child as if it were nothing. He failed Pony, he failed himself. He felt horrible.  
The rape continued for what seemed like a lifetime, until finally he stopped. The brunette leaned close to Pony, "I'd tell you not to worry, that it's over, but I can't guarantee I won't be back. You're just so damn fun. C'mon boys" The 2 Socs on top of Soda left, but not before punching him in the face and impaling his arm with a dagger. Soda and Pony just lie on the floor, crying. Pony tried to speak in between sobs, "S-sss-Soda...It h-hh-hurts…" Soda acted like his thigh and arm were fine because what happened to him was nothing compared to Pony. "Shh…..I know it does. Don't worry. You're s-safe now. I swear to you I will protect you." Both were crying like babies. Soda didn't even care about his arm or leg and picked up Pony and started to walk home. They weren't sure what they were going to do, but Soda knew one thing. After everything that had happened, Pony finally reached his limit. This had broken pony.

 **So, Whatcha think? Of course it's still going on so make sure to send me what you think should happen next and maybe you could be responsible for the next chapter :O. I'm not really sure what should actually happen next since so many different things could actually happen, so it would really help if you did. Make sure to review it helps out a lot so I know what to change and what to keep. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I made the second chapter! I decided i'm going to try to make it once a week on Thursday. Don't quote me on it because I might not ALWAYS get it done, but I'll do my best. Anyway, here it is,**

"An hour after they should have been here is long enough, I'm going to find them!" Darry stormed out the door but as soon as he did, Soda walked in, bloody and beaten carrying Pony. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Darry tried to touch Pony's wound on his arm but Soda stepped back as soon as he did. "Don't touch him! No one will ever hurt him!" Darry was confused. What could've possibly happened? Both Soda and Pony had been jumped before, and badly too. So what could have happened that would have broken them so much? Darry wanted to ask them but he knew in the state they were in they would never give him the answer. They needed time.

Soda carried Pony into the bathroom and wiped off the blood on him and Pony. Soda carried him to his bed where he put him down on the bed. Soda started to walk away but not before Pony grabbed his hand and held it tight, with fear in his eyes as if he was about to get attacked again. "Don't leave." He pleaded. Soda just forced a smile and sat down next to him. He sat there for about 20 minutes before Pony fell asleep. Soda went downstairs and into the bathroom. He passed Two bit and Steve. Both Two-Bit and Steve had been there the whole time, but hadn't said anything they weren't as suspicious as Darry and simply assumed they had gotten jumped as bad as Johnny had a long time ago. Soda could hear Darry Two-Bit and Steve talking about what seemed to be about Pony and him. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but Soda didn't think it sounded good. It was already 11:30 and with everything that happened, Soda didn't even realize how tired he was. He walked back upstairs and fell asleep.

The next morning Soda and Pony had gotten up abnormally late. Soda took off work, using the excuse that he was late as if he did on purpose. He stayed with Pony in bed almost the whole time. Pony didn't seem as paranoid as he was the day of the attack, but he did seem weary, almost scared whenever anyone other than Soda would even be close to him. Darry didn't know how to find his answers if Soda would barely ever talk to him and Pony would freak out if he even touched him. But Darry knew he would get his answers. Somehow...

 **I know it's shorter than Chapter one and I'm sorry! But I honestly sort of forgot about it until today so I had to write the whole story right now. I actually already have an Idea on what to do for chapter 3 so It will be longer and better. Anyway don't forget to review and send me your suggestions on the next chapters!**


End file.
